Alma Gêmea
by Mah Clarinha
Summary: Tiago e Lílian brigaram. Mas até quando Lílian suportará ficar separada do namorado? Principalmente depois de descobrir que ele é sua alma gêmea... [Capítulo Único]


**Resumo:** Tiago e Lílian brigaram. Mas até quando Lílian suportará ficar separada do namorado? Principalmente depois de descobrir que ele é sua alma gêmea... #Capítulo Único#

**Disclaimer: **O mundo de Harry Potter pertence J.K.Rowling, bla bla bla...

**Alma Gêmea**

'Então, Pontas! Qual é o assunto urgente que fez você me tirar da companhia da minha linda nova assistente?' Sirius fechava uma porta atrás de si que continha uma placa indicando que ali era o escritório de Tiago Potter.

Tiago sorriu enquanto abria a gaveta de uma escrivaninha. Enviara uma coruja para Remo, Sirius e Pedro, seus melhores amigos, pedindo que viessem falar com ele urgente. Estavam agora na sala do próprio no departamento de aurores do Ministério da Magia.

Sirius, justamente o que mais reclamou, era o que tinha menos motivo, visto que sua sala era vizinha da de Tiago e não houve muito esforço para atender o pedido do amigo. Remo, como também trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, já havia chegado para a "reunião marota", como eles gostavam de chamar relembrando os bons tempos de Hogwarts. O único que não poderia comparecer era Pedro, já que no momento se encontrava do outro lado do país numa pesquisas de ervas.

'O que você acham?' Declarou enfim um ansioso Tiago estendendo para os amigos uma caixinha vermelha com um pequeno anel dentro.

'Legal... Mas o que você pretende fazer usando um anel desses, Pontas?' perguntou com indiferença Sirius.

'Almofadinhas... Você sabe que isso daqui é um anel de noivado, não sabe?' Remo falou pausadamente como se quisesse explicar uma coisa simples para uma criança.

'Oras, é claro que... Pontas! O que você está fazendo com isso? Por acaso vai pedir a ruivinha em casamento?' A cara de espanto do Sirius ia dando espaço para um sorriso maroto enquanto Tiago confirmou com a cabeça.

'Exatamente! O que vocês acham?' olhou para os dois amigos com expectativa. Remo sorriu e Sirius pôs a mão no peito dramaticamente.

'Uma vergonha! Logo você! Tiago Potter, um maroto se casando!'

Tiago riu com gosto.

'Pois é, Almofadinhas... Mas acho que é você quem devia rever seus conceitos, por que o Remo está quase comprando um anel desses também.' Remo corou e Sirius continuou seu discurso.

'Para que casar se solteiro eu posso ter quantas garotas eu quiser? O Sirius aqui nunca vai perder seu charme'

'Você não toma jeito mesmo...' comentou Remo balançando a cabeça como se desaprovasse as palavras do amigo 'Mas voltando ao Pontas, eu acho uma excelente idéia pedir a Lily em casamento, aliás você já devia ter feito isso a tempos...'

' Eu sei, mas eu tenho medo dela dizer não... Afinal ela é experiente em dizer isso para mim!'

'A Lily te ama, Pontas! Eu não sei o que ela viu em você tendo alguém como eu ao lado dela, mas ela te ama e eu tenho certeza que vai dizer sim...' Comentou Sirius.

Tiago ao invés de responder o amigo olhou para o relógio em seu pulso espantando-se com a hora.

'Já está no horário de almoço dela. Vou passar lá no St. Mungos para levá-la a um restaurante' Guardou a caixinha vermelha no bolso e sorriu nervoso para os amigo 'Então lá eu proponho...'

'Vai dar tudo certo, Pontas!'

Com um último sorriso para os dois amigos Tiago aparatou direto para o hospital de bruxos, onde sua namorada exercia o cargo de curandeira.

O lugar estava cheio, mas pelo costume Tiago automaticamente se dirigiu para o andar onde Lily trabalhava. Chegou lá e logo se deparou com Amélia Bones, uma outra curandeira e amiga da ruiva.

'Ol�, Bones! Viu a Lily por aí?'

'Oi, Tiago! Vi sim, ela foi tomar um café ali com o Prewett!' E sorrindo completou 'Se você não namorasse ela, eu acharia que ele fosse a alma gêmea dela! Nunca vi duas pessoas tão parecidas!'

Tiago forçou um sorriso não achando graça nenhuma no comentário da mulher e o pior é que não era a primeira vez que ouvia algo desse tipo. Há quase um ano que Lily fora trabalhar no St. Mungos como assistente de Gideão Prewett, desde de então eles se tornaram grandes amigos pelo simples fato de terem tudo em comum e, como Amélia citou, pereciam almas gêmeas. Tiago, por mais que Lily sempre fosse carinhosa e dissesse que o amava, morria de ciúmes.

Virou-se então para o corredor e pode ver sua namorada se aproximar enquanto conversava animadamente com Prewett.

'Tiago! Que bom que você veio!' Sorriu beijando-o de leve.

'Oi Potter!' Cumprimentou Gideão recebendo como resposta um frio olhar do moreno de óculos. 'Nos vemos hoje à noite então, Lily!'

'Claro! Até logo, Gideão!'

Quando o loiro se afastou do casal, Tiago voltou-se irritado para Lily.

'Onde ele pensa que vai com você hoje à noite, Lily?'

'Nós combinamos de ir numa ópera trouxa que está tendo no centro de Londres. Eu pensei em te chamar, mas você odeia ópera...'

'Quem disse que só porque eu odeio isso vou deixar você ir com ele sozinha?'

'Ai, Tiago! Poupe-me de mais uma crise boba de ciúmes tua! Eu não vou sozinha com ele, talvez a Marlene vá também!' Disse Lily revirando os olhos.

'Talvez? E se ela não for? Olha aqui Lílian, eu já tive que suportar ver você ser assistente de trabalho dele, tive que suportar ouvir falarem que vocês dois são almas gêmeas...'

'Almas Gêmeas? Francamente, Tiago! Não me diga que você acredita nessas coisas? E como eu posso ser alma gêmea dele se é você quem eu amo?'

'Eu gostaria de não acreditar nessas coisas, então me dê motivo para isso, Lil! Você não vai nessa ópera hoje!'

Se tinha uma coisa que Lílian Evans não aceitava era que usassem esse tom de voz mandão com ela. E não importa se fosse Tiago que o estava usando, ela não receberia com passividade.

'Eu vou à ópera com quem eu quiser, Tiago! Você ser meu namorado não o deixa no direito de decidir com quem eu vou ou não andar! O Gideão é meu amigo e seu eu quiser eu vou à ópera com ele sim!'

A discussão do casal já estava tomando uma maior dimensão, suas vozes estavam se exaltando e algumas pessoas passavam os olhando curiosos.

'Se você sair com ele hoje Lílian, eu vou estar entendendo isso como se você gostasse dele!'

'E eu gosto dele! Mas...'

'Gosta? ENTÃO POR QUE NAMORA COMIGO?'

Lílian se assustou com tom de voz dele, seus olhos verdes o encararam magoados.

'Você tem razão, por que eu namoro você!' Disse isso com desgosto e tristeza na voz para então se afastar rapidamente do rapaz sem o dar tempo para reagir.

* * *

'Calma, Lily! Pare de chorar...' Lílian estava no sofá do apartamento que dividia com sua amiga Marlene McKinnon, que agora tentava a todo custo consolar a ruiva.

'Calma! Como eu posso ficar calma!' respondia Lily entre os soluços. 'Se ele não fosse tão idiota! Eu odeio aquele cabeça dura, como ele não pode entender que o Gideão é só um amigo meu?'

'Lily, procure compreender o Tiago... Desde que você e o Gideão se conheceram, vocês se deram muito bem. O Tiago só está com ciúmes.'

'Mas ele não devia! Será que eu não posso ter um amigo? Como você mesmo disse eu e ele temos muito em comum, é por isso que somos amigos!'

'O problema Lil, é que vocês têm _muito_ em comum. Ele também gosta de ler, gosta de cultura trouxa, é ótimo com feitiços, é curandeiro, foi monitor na escola... Ele tem tudo para se encaixar no seu homem perfeito idealizado ainda na época em que estudávamos em Hogwarts! Já o Tiago tem tudo para se encaixar no imperfeito...'

'No entanto é o Tiago quem eu namoro e é pro Tiago que eu digo sempre _eu te amo_! Por que ele não entende isso?'

Houve um momento de silêncio em que Lílian encarou uma foto num porta retrato em cima da mesa. Era dela e do Tiago dançando juntos, sorriam e rodopiavam alegres. Certamente alheios à crise que estava estabelecida na relação dos dois. Lily sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto.

'Você ainda pretende sair com o Gideão hoje?' Marlene interrompeu o silêncio, Lílian levantou o rosto e confiante secou as lágrimas.

'Pretendo! Aposto como o Tiago acha que com esse showzinho dele eu vou deixar de sair hoje à noite! Mas ele está muito enganado!'

Marlene suspirou e viu a amiga correr para o banheiro. Algum tempo depois Lílian já estava elegantemente arrumada esperando a campainha tocar anunciando a chegada de Gideão. Este não demorou muito e logo a ruiva se viu na entrada de um clássico edifício de Londres.

'Então, Lily... O Potter não quis vir?' Gideão perguntou enquanto ambos se dirigiam para a longa fila que se formava do lado de fora do teatro.

'Ele não gosta de óperas trouxas...'

'Mas pela cara que ele fez lá no almoço parece que não gostou muito da idéia de você vir comigo...'

Lílian suspirou não sentindo nem um pouco vontade de respondê-lo. Como se lesse os pensamentos da ruiva, Gideão procurou mudar de assunto e logo ambos conversavam sobre os diferentes tipos de feitiços usados na medicina bruxa.

Mas sua atenção foi logo dispersa. Enquanto Gideão continuava a explicar o melhor método de curar uma ferida de dragão, Lílian observou a discussão de um casal adolescente ao seu lado.

'Me deixa em paz!' Praticamente berrava a menina que não deveria ter mais de 17 anos.

'Deixo quando você aceitar sair comigo...' O menino sorriu se aproximando da menina já vermelha, provavelmente de raiva.

Um sorriso doce abriu-se nos lábios de Lílian, aquela cena mais lhe parecia uma lembrança dela e de Tiago há dois anos atrás, quando ainda cursavam Hogwarts. Eles eram tão diferentes um do outro, mas ao mesmo tempo tão iguais...

Voltou novamente sua atenção para Gideão, que ainda falava ao seu lado. Ela não precisava ouvi-lo para saber do que estava falando, afinal já entendia tudo aquilo mesmo... Nem sua própria opinião sobre o assunto valeria a pena dar, já que provavelmente seria a mesma dele... Se Tiago estivesse ali, provavelmente teria discordado dela e agora ambos estariam discutindo para no final continuarem cada um com a sua mesma posição inicial.

Lílian sentiu de repente uma saudade inexplicável do namorado, queria que Tiago estivesse com ela àquela noite, mesmo sabendo que brigaria com ele por ter dormido ao seu lado no instante em que a ópera começasse. Percebeu então como sua vida era chata e monótona sem a presença alegre do moreno de óculos que ela tanto amava.

Merlin, que diabos então estava fazendo ali?

* * *

Mais uma vez Tiago havia convocado os marotos para uma reunião. Sirius, pensando que era para comemorar o noivado do amigo, apareceu com um pacote de cervejas amanteigadas, mas ao ver o anel intacto ainda na caixinha vermelha e ouvir a narração do ocorrido no almoço, só pode fazer um comentário:

'Você é um completo idiota, Pontas!'

'Eu sei... Mas obrigado pelo apoio, Almofadinhas!'

'Só estou falando a verdade... Que tipo de homem consegue brigar com a namorada no dia em que ia pedi-la em casamento?'

'Um homem que namora Lílian Evans! Tudo que eu digo ela entende errado! Poxa... Eu estava com ciúmes, ela podia compreender...' protestou Tiago

'Mas nisso eu tenho que concordar com o Sirius... Você foi grosso com ela e ela tem o direito de estar magoada com você...'

Tiago abaixou a cabeça encarando o anel. Remo tinha razão, ele tinha sido estúpido com ela. Nunca sentira tanta raiva de si próprio, tudo que queria no momento era estar comemorando o seu noivado com as garrafas de cerveja tragas por Sirius e ter ao seu lado Lílian, que estaria usando o pequeno anel no dedo.

Ele de fato estava tomando as cervejas, mas com o único intuito de anestesiar suas dores pateticamente. Lílian estava do outro lado da cidade entrando num espetáculo acompanhada da "_sua alma gêmea" _e o anel estava fechado na caixinha em suas mãos.

Virou-se desesperado para Remo e Sirius que o observavam cautelosos.

'O que eu faço? Eu tentei falar com ela a tarde toda, mas ela me ignorou...'

'Dê um tempo, Pontas... Espere a situação esfriar. A Lily vai te perdoar, simplesmente por que ela te ama...'

'Será que ela realmente me ama, Aluado? Eu ficou pensando se eu sou bom o suficiente para ela...'

Tiago passou a mão pelo cabelo nervoso. Sirius abriu a boca para dizer o quão ridículo foi a última fala do amigo, mas foi interrompido por um som de estalo atrás de si.

Num pulo, Tiago se levantou encarando Lílian que acabar de aparatar na sala do apartamento dele. Ela estava realmente bonita, com um vestido preto e justo, o cabelo com largos cachos soltos. Seus lindos olhos verdes se estreitaram na direção de Tiago, e, antes que qualquer um dos garotos pudesse falar algo, Lílian se aproximou furiosa dele.

'TIAGO POTTER! Você quer sabe porque eu namoro você, não quer? Então você vai saber!'

A ruiva, já vermelha, tomou fôlego para continuar.

'Eu namoro você porque eu gosto de ler e você não, porque você não entende nada de cultura trouxa, porque você é bom em transfiguração e eu em feitiço, porque você é um auror e eu curandeira, porque você foi baderneiro na escola enquanto eu era monitora, porque você não se encaixa no homem prefeito que eu costumava idealizar!'

Tiago, Sirius e Remo encaravam a garota boquiabertos. Mais uma vez, ela respirou fundo, e agora num tom de voz mais baixo completou:

'Eu namoro você porque apesar de todas as nossas diferenças, você me completa. Porque eu te amo com todas as minhas forças e porque _você_ é minha alma gêmea, Tiago...'.

Lílian sentiu uma lágrima escorregar na sua face. Tiago, sorrindo, se aproximou da sua namorada limpando-lhe o rosto de leve e enlaçando-a pela cintura.

'Lílian, logo na primeira vez que te vi percebi que você era minha cara metade, tanto que passei mais de ano tentando sair com você! Eu te amo mais do que minha própria vida. Por isso e por tudo eu gostaria de te perguntar uma coisa...'

Soltou a cintura dela para pegar algo em seu bolso. Remo sorriu encarando o casal e Sirius segurou uma garrafa de cerveja, pronto para sacudi-la em sinal de vitória. Tiago ajoelhou-se na frente de Lílian que sorria timidamente.

'Lílian Evans, minha alma gêmea, quer se casar comigo?'

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **

Oiee gente!

Eu tive a idéia para essa fic depois de ver um episódio de Friends, mas acabou que a história da fic nem ficou parecida com a do episódio... hehehe...

De qualquer jeito... Espero que tenham gostado! Essa short realmente não estava nos meus planos, saiu meio que do nada e não terá continuação, portanto gostaria da opinião de vocês! Me deixem bem feliz e **comentem**, por favor!

Beijinhos para todos!

Mah


End file.
